dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherman
Sherman is Mr. Peabody's "pet" boy and deuteragonist of Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Unlike Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody treats Sherman like his son rather than his pet and servant. Personality Sherman is a very bright boy. He is very curious, rambunctious, fun loving, mischievous, and overall enthusiastic. He watches out for Peabody and wants to impress Penny. At first, he and Penny hated each other, but then they developed a strong friendship. Peabody adopted Sherman as a baby. He has a huge crush on Penny. The reason Sherman showed Penny the WABAC was because he wanted to impress her and make her like him. He appears to be somewhat of a pushover, as he allowed Penny to goad him into showing her the WABAC and to use it to travel through time. It was also shown that he obeyed Mr. Peabody to the letter, as whenever Penny asked Sherman to do something, he would always say, "but Mr. Peabody says...". However, he is good natured and loyal to those he loves, such as Penny and Mr. Peabody, as shown when he risked destroying the fabric of time to go back to when Mr. Peabody was alive (Sherman assumed Mr. Peabody had died saving him when in reality he had lived) despite the fact Mr. Peabody warned him that traveling to a time where you exist is dangerous in order to save him. Role in the movie Sherman is first seen joining Mr. Peabody on a trip to France, just prior to the Reign of Terror. After meeting Marie Antoinette, he strays from Mr. Peabody into the kitchens of Versailles. Shortly after, Mr. Peabody is placed in a guillotine, but manages to escape. Sherman and Mr. Peabody flee from Robespierre and his men in the sewers, and manage to get back to the WABAC and return home. The next morning, Sherman goes to his first day of school. Mr. Peabody drops him off, giving him a dog whistle. In class, Sherman innocently shows up his fellow classmate Penny, saying that George Washington never chopped down a cherry tree. At lunch, Sherman finds two new friends, Mason and Carl. Penny comes over and starts taunting Sherman, calling him a dog (She had seen Mr. Peabody drop him off earlier). She slaps his tuna sandwich out of his hand, then takes his whistle as he goes to pick it up. As Sherman grabs for his whistle, Penny puts him in a headlock, and demands he admit to being a dog. Sherman bites her, causing trouble for Mr. Peabody, whom Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman from. That night, Sherman expresses regret to Mr. Peabody. The next evening, Sherman is shocked to learn that Penny and her parents have come for dinner. At Mr. Peabody's urging, he tries to get along with Penny, but she keeps pushing him to tell her who he knew about George Washington. Sherman ends up showing her the WABAC, and tells Penny that he's not allowed to use it himself. Penny calls him a dog again, and they travel back to ancient Egypt, where Penny decides to stay. Returning to the present to get Mr. Peabody, the two come back to learn that Penny has become engaged to King Tut. When Penny learns that wives of pharaohs are killed when their husbands die, Sherman and Mr. Peabody try to save her, but are locked inside a pyramid. As they look for a way out, Sherman mutters insults about King Tut, which Mr. Peabody takes as meaning Sherman is jealous, and that he likes Penny, which Sherman denies. As they find a way out, Sherman steps on the wrong tile on a booby trap, and he and Mr. Peabody barely get out alive. They try to stop the wedding by having Mr. Peabody impersonate Anubis, the God of Death, to free Penny. The plan goes well until the jaw of the Anubis statue collapses, revealing Peabody and Sherman. With Penny in tow, they run back to the WABAC and escape. Trivia * He had 4 fingers in Rocky and Bullwinkle but in the movie, he has 5. While Peabody still had his 4 fingers. *In the show, Peabody adopted him when he was still a child but in the movie, Peabody adopted him when he was a baby. * In Rocky and Bullwinkle, he had a different hairdo. * He is constantly believed to be the main protagonist of the film Gallery Screen Shot 2014-01-18 at 9.58.33 AM.png|Sherman as he appears in Rocky and Bullwinkle Sherman.png Story-left-img.png sherman-mr-peabody-sherman-25536-1920x1080.jpg 1521725 632391973473012 1326524381 n.png 58523 452664234834725 1666466290 n.jpg 1622140 453624251405390 1993157891 n.jpg 1533918 450278838406598 276381895 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 2.15.32 AM.png 1525559 448926201875195 867981703 n.jpg 1947416 462630940504721 1144897414 n.jpg 1924623 462630987171383 827397700 n.jpg Tumblr n17svt3IdR1tqew2qo1 1280.png Tumblr n1bml6aW0T1rkfpc4o1 1280.jpg 1902068 650036475041895 345197261 n.jpg 1689953 460069797427502 963441870 n.jpg Peabody and sherman.png DWPSLTD04P.jpg DWPSLTD05P.jpg Capturehjl.PNG Snapshot (Sherman).JPG Sherman.JPG Sherman and Penny True love 1：55.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：48.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：45-2.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：45.png Sherman and Penny True love 0：50.png Sherman and Penny True love 0：49.png Sherman and Penny True love 1：58.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：11.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：19.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：21.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：23.png Sherman and Penny True love 2：30.png Category:Characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Orphans